


take my breath away

by Blablabea



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, They love each other so much, also they get high, no beta we die like men, poly si5, soft, they are just happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablabea/pseuds/Blablabea
Summary: Daniel Jacobi thinks getting high with your best friend and your boss shouldn't feel this way, right? Unless you're in love with both. In that case...
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Warren Kepler & Alana Maxwell, Daniel Jacobi/Alana Maxwell, Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler, Warren Kepler/Alana Maxell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	take my breath away

The ceiling was spinning. The colors were all mixing into each other a bit and it was spinning and it was pretty.   
Jacobi blinked. What was he thinking about? He wasn’t sure, but the absence of any threat or general worry was…wonderful.   
He looked down when Alana tapped his leg a bunch of times. He stared at her while sitting up, a big smile on her face, body loose and relaxed laying against his bent legs.   
She took a last drag off the joint and passed it over to him, and Jacobi accepted it with a hum, before laying back down grinning.

He still couldn’t quite believe it, how did they get here, in a really shitty motel room getting high. It wasn’t that important though, was it? No, Jacobi thought, what matters was that they were all okay and there together.   
Him and Alana on a bed, in each other’s space like always, and Kepler was…? Jacobi looked over to the other bed. Yep. Currently star fished occupying all the space he could, eyes closed and a small dopey smirk on his face. He looked so relaxed, and not the fake way he uses to scare people with, making them see how confident and at ease he is even in impossible situations, but truly bone loose relaxed.

It was probably the weed though.

They had been smoking for a while now, Jacobi isn’t sure how much, but enough for all the good happy times to settle in.

Jacobi should pass the joint to Kepler now, he already had his share, but he was so comfortable, and the other bed was so far away.   
He pictured in his head standing, earning a half-assed complaint from Maxwell for the loss of her backrest, and walking the two steps to the other bed. He would lay over Kepler to get his attention, and he would look at him smiling that stupid infuriating smile of his, that just begged to be wiped off his face, and then Jacobi would…would.  
But on the other hand, his pillow was really soft, and he really couldn’t be bothered to move.

Alana decided to change position, and Jacobi straightened his legs flat on the bed so she could climb over them and lay down on him like his personal blanket.   
She made a content sound and laid her head on his chest. She was so beautiful like this, Jacobi thought. Hair a bit messed up, cracked nail polish she couldn’t be bothered to replace, an ankle wrapped in bandages from a nasty fall a couple of days before, and bags under her eyes from countless nights spent saving their asses from countless threats.

Jacobi pet her head, and she looked up at him with a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners.  
Yeah, she was so beautiful, and he loved her so much. She loved him too, and that never failed to make his heart swell with emotion.

He wondered how comfortable she was laying on him like that, and oh he wanted to try the same position, possibly on a certain somebody’s chest, that he figured would not be very comfortable, but he would be warm, and real, and maybe Kepler would play with his hair as well.

Speaking of, a strong hand plucked the cigarette right from his fingers, and when Jacobi turned his head, Kepler was standing next to their bed, taking a long pull, and after a small eternity, exhaling the smoke towards the ceiling.  
Kepler looked down then, and met Jacobi’s eyes, who was too blissed out and at this point really did not care about hiding the fact that he was openly staring at him.

After a couple of seconds, he must have found something he liked, because he smirked and made a small gesture with his hand, before sitting down on the edge of the bed with them. It was a big bed, and Jacobi wondered if they could fit all three in it.

He scooted over the best he could, given Alana’s ever-present weight on his chest, so that Kepler could sit a bit more comfortable without half falling on the floor.

Kepler raised an eyebrow at their arrangement. He looked at Maxwell, who was now poking at a pretty colored bruise on Jacobi’s arm, with a fond look on his face, tender, the smirk melting in a softer smile for her, and then at Jacobi, who was definitely not looking at his lips, but also not _not_ doing exactly that.

When his gaze shot up to his eyes, he physically saw an idea form in his head and the mischief in his eyes. He didn’t have much time to guess what was that about, before Kepler took another long pull from the joint and leaned over both of them, stopping inches from his lips. Jacobi held his breath, eyes wide open and brain completely shut down, and only when nothing happened for a couple of seconds he understood what he was supposed to do.

He gave a small nod, and started to slowly breathe in when Kepler began to, just as slowly, exhale the smoke into his mouth.   
It seemed to never end, and he couldn’t look away from those amused eyes, dark and so close he could see all the shades of color in them. And just when their breath ended, he felt the lightest touch of lips against his, and the second after, Kepler pulled away.

He didn’t go far anyway, only enough to take another pull and lay back down, this time over Alana, who got dislodged from her position with the movement, but really didn’t seem to mind.   
She was looking up at Kepler, and she laid a hand on his cheek as he got close to her.   
Their eyes closed as she accepted the smoke he breathed into her mouth. They were close enough for their noses to bump together, and their smiling lips to share a feather light touch.

He must have said something, or made a sound, because when they broke away from each other, they both looked at him, and Jacobi felt suddenly overwhelmed with all the _everything_ he felt for them.

He wanted them both, he wanted to hold them and kiss them and love them until his head spun and his heart sung

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss* for the discord friends


End file.
